Behind the door
by Pya-Chan
Summary: Ella se encontraba en su cuarto ¿o no lo era? ¿que había detrás de la puerta? no estaría mal echar un vistazo ¿o si? Mal summary, lo se u . u es mi primer fic aqui.
1. Prologo

3…2…1….

¿Qué hacia ella en su cuarto? Se supone que ya estaba durmiendo, pero no, estaba nuevamente en el balcón de su habitación, era raro, incluso para ella, se adentró en la habitación, raro, la consola no estaba, y la tele….Dios, la tele, prejuicio de los medios, los medios te controlan, te manejan, te observan, un ojo en medio de ella, por suerte desaparecía al apagarse.

Entonces, si ese no era su verdadero cuarto ¿Dónde estaba?, claro, un sueño, el más raro de todos, así que…si eso era un sueño, no estaría mal atravesar la puerta ¿verdad?

...

Hola .w. Pues….este es mi primer fic, acepto reviews, comentarios, criticas, franceses (¿) etc… xD Lo mas probable es que los capítulos me salgan algo cortos (cosa que odio) asi que trataré de publicar medio seguido (o cuando me llegue la inspiración).


	2. Efecto: Bicicleta

Apenas la atravesó vio algo que no se esperó, muchas puertas ¿hacia donde llevarían ellas? Con algo de miedo y decisión se acercó a la mas pequeña, una de color rosa "es pequeña, no es muy vistosa, supongo que no pasará nada si entro ¿verdad?".

Pues se equivocó, su cara de asombro y susto no se quitaban, el lugar era extraño, bizarro, tenebroso…  
Pero aun así, ella debía ver que había en el, total, era solo un sueño ¿no?  
Caminó un buen rato, el lugar en si la perturbaba mucho, trataba de no mirar el suelo, esas pequeñas cosas que, para varias, hacían ruido al pisarlas la ponían bastante nerviosa, solo mantenía su vista al frente, tratando de ignorar el "bello" paisaje a su alrededor.  
De repente divisó algo, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos, se acercó para ver, era una bicicleta. ¿Qué hacia una bicicleta en un lugar como ese? Bueno, era un sueño, normalmente no tienen lógica, así que "trató" de no tomarle importancia al asuntó.  
"¿Sera seguro subir a ella?" de a poco la tocó, la observó con cuidado, y sin pensarlo mucho se sentó en ella y empezó a andar sin rumbo fijo, la bicicleta era totalmente segura.  
Ella estaba totalmente distraída, sintiéndose libre sobre la bici, de repente, solo por curiosidad, por saber si tenia el famoso "freno de mano" lo que vio la petrificó por completo.  
Una figura extraña y prácticamente "amorfa" moviéndose por el piso, pero siendo totalmente imposible pisarla. Su susto fue tal que empezó a pedalear con todas sus fuerzas buscando la puerta que la trajo a semejante lugar, pero por mas que pedaleaba sentía que volvía siempre al lugar de siempre, en ese lugar no había rincones, esquinas, un inicio o un fin, solo una puerta y una bicicleta.  
La pobre Madotsuki pedaleaba con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de ignorar los sonidos que provocaban "esas cosas" al pasar sobre ella, tratando de ignorar la figura casi mutante debajo de ella, solo tenia una cosa en mente: La puerta.  
Por fin la vio, no lo dudo y aun pedaleando se abalanzó contra ella, cayendo al suelo cuando esta se abrió. Su respiración estaba algo agitada pero no se sentía cansada, quien sabe que cosas peores traían las otras puertas, que eran 12 a su alrededor.

Efecto encontrado: Bicicleta…


	3. Efecto: Cuchillo

Ya en el nexo (al cual decidió apodar) siguió viendo las puertas a su alrededor, con miedo de que sean tan raras (e incluso más) que la anterior. Con miedo se acercó a una puerta al parecer de color morada mesclado con celeste, una puerta en verdad extraña.  
La abrió con miedo, miedo de ver algo como en la puerta anterior, pero para su sorpresa no veía nada, oscuridad total.

Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella se puso algo nerviosa pero aun así decidió recorrer el lugar. Avanzaba con miedo, con miedo de caer, de chocar, de encontrar algo, o simplemente miedo; por más que caminaba no encontraba sentido a sus pasos hasta que sintió algo cerca de su pie, un objeto no tan grande y metálico, un cuchillo.  
Lo tomó dudosa pero aun así lo sostuvo en sus manos, vio a su alrededor y siguió viendo oscuridad, así que decidió caminar; de la nada, una extraña figura apareció frente a ella, presa del miedo y la confusión de no poder divisarlo bien tomó el cuchillo y lo enterró en la criatura, matándola en el acto.  
Asustada por aquello, Madotsuki decidió caminar un poco más, buscando la puerta, buscando la salida. Al poco andar logró ver una puerta, no era la misma por la que llegó, pero a fin de cuentas era una salida de ese oscuro lugar, así que indecisa decidió entrar a ella.

Se encontraba en un extraño desierto, con plantas y figuras raras, confundida por haber llegado ahí de la nada decidió caminar un poco, costosamente ya que algunas plantas obstruían su camino.  
Logró llegar cerca de unas cajas, unos bloques raros y con rostros tristes, algo no pintaba del todo bien.  
A lo lejos pudo ver que una de esos bloques tenía un orificio, con miedo se acercó a el para ver si podía ver algo, cosa de la que después se arrepintió bastante.  
Una extraña figura con rasgos aztecas aparecía frente a ella, con luces y sonidos en verdad alucinantes, ¿estaba drogada? Claro que no lo estaba, estaba soñando, soñando lo más raro que había visto en su vida.  
Presa del miedo simplemente se alejó corriendo del lugar, tratando de no tropezar con la extraña vegetación, pero no se cuidó de las piedras, pero antes de caer decidió darse un pellizco, cosa suficiente para traerla de vuelta al mundo real.  
Aun nerviosa Madotsuki se levantó de golpe de su cama, un silencio reinaba el lugar, silencio y calma que usó para escribir en un pequeño diario lo que recién había soñado.

Efecto encontrado: Cuchillo

* * *

Hola, ya se que hace tiempo no actualizaba pero, es que no encontraba la inspiración ; A ; matenme si quieren, tírenme a un jodido francés a que me viole si quieren (?) o simplemente envíenme un review ; v ;


End file.
